Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by SuperSilverJay
Summary: The spinoff Bloodlines from Adrian's Pov. The book isn't out yet but i wanted to write what I thought would happen, based loosley on Bloodlines's summary. Hopefully this will tie you over until the book comes out. :  please review
1. Chapter 1

The sun rises steadily, glowing lightly in the distance, bright against the remaining night. Its beauty shines warmly through my window, though my heart feels as cold as ice.

"Another day." My voice sounds broken, even to me.

Two weeks have passed since the event between Rose and I happened, though with each second that passes, it seems more and more like something that happened to someone else. But when I close my eyes, I know with absolute certainty that it's happening to _me_. That Rose broke up with _me_. The memory of Dimitri kissing her forehead flashes through me again and that ache that I'd been feeling so often burns through me once more. My hands clench into fists like they normally do when I start thinking about Rose for too long. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm angry at, her, him, or myself. How could I have not seen this coming?

I hear knocking at my door, startling me from my musings. I spring up from my bed, my hair looking noticeably tousled when I pass in front of the hallway mirror. Ignoring my zombie-like appearance, I yank the door open irritably.

From the wide-eyed expression on the man's face, he probably thinks so too. Humoring myself with the idea of lifting my arms up and stalking him down the hall in the true zombie sense, I didn't notice the small brown package in his arms until he literally plopped it down in front of the door. What the heck? "Who are you and why is there a brown box in front of me?" My voice reeked with death. Oh man what a joy I was turning into.

He crosses his arms defensively, his bald head shining in the hall's fluorescent lights. "Package from Lissa, er, Queen Dragomir." He trips over his words lightly, but I don't blame him. Though many people had eagerly accepted Lissa's new position as Queen with open arms, others felt nostalgic for their past Queen. Otherwise known as my great-aunt. My dead great-aunt.

"What is it?"

He shrugs helplessly, "I'm just the messenger."

"Of course you are." I shake my head, with a sigh. "Can you tell Queen Dragomir to stop sending me anything, to stop trying to contact me at all? I just want to be alone. Why can't anyone understand that? I don't need anyone right now! I'm an adult for god's sake!"

The messenger nods his head frantically, afraid of saying the wrong thing apparently.

Patience wearing thin, I jerk my head toward the end of the hall. "Never mind, you can go."

He doesn't need any other reassurance and practically sprints down the hall, his short stubby frame making his exit somewhat awkward.

After taking the package inside and taking a swig from a glass of wine that took residence in almost every part of my room, my hands tore the box open with honest curiosity. I'd given the "messenger" a hard time, but now genuine interest perks inside of me. My eyes widen at what I find.

Photos of Jill, clothes in my size, and a folder that had a good twenty five pages lay in a neat pile. Lately, Lissa took it upon herself to send updates about what happened in court but from the looks of it, I don't think this is another casual update. I pick up the folder and notice the words "Top Secret" written in black ink across the top. Did a mafia write this? I laugh in spite of myself.

My hands clutch at the papers, opening them up when a small paper slips from the pile. Reflexively, my hand catches it before it can hit the floor. My eyes recognize Lissa's handwriting almost instantly.

Dear Adrian,

I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I can't risk sharing this over a phone call. I wish I could have told you this in person but with everything going on, the last thing the Guardians want me doing is stepping outside. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, so hear it is. Three men attacked Jill two days ago. Don't worry, she's okay, but the damage has already been done. There have been theories roaming around suggesting people are trying to sabotage my role as queen by getting rid of Jill. I hate it. I really do. I never thought something like this would happen to her. I mean, I always thought I'd be the one getting the brunt of it. But Jill is part of this world now and she needs to be protected. She's going to be hidden in a secret location, but the papers will explain it better. Just know that Eddie and that alchemist, Sydney Sage, are going with her. They won't let me see her and the reason I'm telling you this, besides the fact that I knew you would want to know, is because I Need you to go with them. I trust you with her and know that you'd protect her. Please Adrian, please help me. Call the number in the packet if you decide to go with the plan by tomorrow morning. If not for me, then do it for her.

Sincerely,

Queen Dragomir

**The first chapter is kinda short but I'm really basing whether or not I should continue with it based on people's comments. I'm probably going to continue until the book comes out but if you guys want me to continue please comment :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :) so the first couple of chapter are mainly serving as the introduction but the romance and action will kick up soon. Please review. I don't own VA, Richelle does. **

"If I had a nickel for every time you said that-."

"Then you'd be the same rich bastard."

"Hey, that's Mr. Rich Bastard to you." I glare at the driver sitting up front, though I'm a bit amused that he reacted like that. Then again maybe I do understand. "Look, I don't get why you can't tell me where we're going? I mean, I agreed to go with this plan but I'm going to need more than "You'll see."'

He sighs, "You'll…find out eventually." Smartass

Realizing that I'm not going to get anything more out of this guy, I lean back in my seat with a sigh and gaze out the window. It didn't take long after I read Lissa's note and the extensive background check on Jill for me to realize how much I care about them. Both Jill and Lissa. There aren't many people who care about me or even remotely understand the things I do and why I do it. Maybe it's a knee-jerk reaction to losing Rose but I decide I'm not going to lose anyone else I care about. If it means traveling across town with a strange guardian who may or may not know me, then I'll do it.

Through the window, I notice we are heading away from the city and onto a large highway. The light dims from the otherwise sunny sky, which is better in the long run if he stops soon.

I doze off a bit and wake up with a start as he parks the car. I shoot up from my seat, looking around with confusion. "Where are we?"

He looks back at me and I see a bit of sympathy in the guardian's dark eyes. "The airport."

"The airport? I thought we were stopping close by!"

"You knew she had to be hidden somewhere remote." By she, I know he means Jill.

"Yeah, but I thought we'd stop first and have someone explain what're going to do." I respond incredulously. True, I did know what I was getting into, but I didn't realize we'd be leaving for the remote location on the spot. Somehow, I imagined weeks of planning before they actually acted on the idea.

"I'm sorry but the alchemist will explain it to you on their private jet." _Alchemist? Private Jet? _

I don't waste any more time, thanking him for the ride despite the snide comments he made earlier on, and get out of the car.

A little while later, I find myself walking across the private air terminal to the large, looming private jet. Its long expansive wings extending out impressively and large body filled with a strength that was both stylish and secure. It's fit…for well a Queen.

At first, I can't seem to stop staring at it, but the sight of the woman in front of it catches by attention instantly. Recognition flashes through me as I realize who she is.

Sydney Sage.

Dressing in formal black slacks and a white button up shirt, she carries herself in a graceful posture that could compete with any royal moroi. Short cropped hair and dark amber eyes completes the package.

"Adrian Ivashkov, I'm guessing?"

I nod, though any words I can form seem to stick in my throat. Looking at her soft blonde hair and high cheekbones it suddenly occurs to me that she's actually pretty. Really pretty. Just as the thought appears though, an image of a dark-haired beauty with a wit that challenges my own fills my mind, immediately making those thoughts disappear.

She's still watching, so I clear my throat and put on that rash, reckless look that I'm so good at. "So should we get this show on the road?" I nod toward the plane.

Without a word she walks up the steps. Quickly following her, I make it to the entrance of the plane, awestruck at the regal look of the white leather seats. Two large couches make up the center while two recliner seats, facing a small glass ornate table, sit at each end of the plane. Four seats and two couches in total. The small windows finish the look, by adding a small glow that lightens everything nicely.

Sitting next to Sydney on the couch, I glance at over at her, noticing a small frown on her face. Seeming to be thinking something over, she takes a deep breath. "So I guess you want some explanation huh?"

With that introduction, she begins filling me in on the details. For the most part, she doesn't really say anything I don't already know. Three men attacked Jill two days ago, though their identity is a mystery. Jill's future, up until that point, had been sketchy at best. Others, including her worried family, felt like Jill didn't belong in the moroi world. Not this way at least. In some ways I agreed with the latter. Jill belongs somewhere where she can grow up like the carefree spirit she is. She deserves to be happy and experience all the hardships of adolescent life without the pressures of court life.

After the attack, which Sydney fills in was meant to subdue Lissa's life as queen; people began to realize that Jill is in this for life. Her past may lead people to believe she's an ordinary girl, but her blood is pure dragomir.

"So what's the plan now?" I ask her, my voice carrying a dark edge of anger, as a sudden rush of protectiveness for Jill runs through my veins.

She stares back with an almost resigned look, "At this point, it'll be you, me, Jill and a guardian. I'll be posing as her sister and Eddie, her brother. You…I guess you'll also be her brother," She rolled her eyes at that. "Just for the record, your leaders decided this, not me."

"One big happy family," I state though it comes out as a question. "So where exactly are we going?"

"California. Jill will go to school there and we—,"

"Whoa whoa! California? I don't know how long you've been around us, but I'm a vampire. The sun, him and I, well we don't exactly get along well."

Her amber brown eyes stare incredulously. "Oh please, like I could forget I'm talking with a vampire!" A sort of disgusted look comes over her. "I know all about your weaknesses and this one, well, it's pretty much the whole reason we're going there in the first place."

I lean forward in my seat as realization flashes through me. "Oh so you're saying…this is to keep Jill safe right? So Strigoi don't get her?" It seems fairly reasonable after I think about it, but the idea of being trapped under that hot, intense sun makes me cringe.

She seems fazed by my sudden movement that puts me closer to her than I expected. Hesitating slightly, she nods. "Pretty much. The main goal is to make sure she's safe."

"We'll if that's the plan then I'm all for it!" I laugh at the discomfort on Sydney's face. "Oh what is it now?"

Bitterness laced her words. "I'm not exactly doing this on my own accord. If it were my choice, well, I rather do anything else than be stuck with people like you."

I give her a flirtatious look, "Aw, because the first time I saw you, I felt like we had this true, amazing connection—,"

"Oh my god!" She groans and walks to the farthest side of the plane. "I really_, really_ hope you're not like this all the time! No wonder you have such a bad reputation."

Seeing the discomfort and even a hint of embarrassment on her usually serious face sends me into hysterics. Bending over in laughter, I peer up at Sydney, a wide grin on face. "If you're this easy to annoy, well, maybe I'll actually enjoy myself."

Anybody else would flick me off or offer a witty comeback. But she just leans back on the white imperial couch with an eye roll and closes her eyes. My laughter eventually dies down, but a light nebulous feeling works its way through me.

I still didn't know if I am entirely comfortable with this situation but looking at Sydney's face, a new sense of purpose begins to arise. Leaning back in my own seat, my eyes stare out at the light sky and then slowly close as sleep closes in on me.


End file.
